Countdown to Prom
by CaramelBeauty87
Summary: Ichigo and The Soul Society are stuck in an AU can Ichigo handle going to school everyday when he has demanding teachers crazy friends and insane rivals. It's A Countdown Prom and what is going to do after he falls hard for his best friend? IchiRuki
1. Chapter 1

Hello Hello Hello First all I just wanna say Bleach is the greatest Anime EVER big Bleach fan.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I Do Not Own Bleach Or Else I'd Be Rich As Hell

So Without further ado here's the story Countdown to Prom (High School Fic)

* * *

Countdown to Prom

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…_

An angry hand knocked the clock from the nightstand and grunted.

"Onii-Chan it's time to get up!!"

"Hai!" The groggy voice yelled out from the under the covers. He sighed and slowly sat up rubbing a sleepy hand through his orange bed hair. He placed his feet on the ground and rubbed his face while yawning. He looked up at his ceiling in deep thought.

_Wow I'm a senior now, ten months and I'm forever done a high school student. _He sighed deeply.

The door slowly crept open.

"Ichigo, are you up son?" His father asked softly peeking inside the room. Ichigo looked at his father and nodded.

"Hai." He stood up rubbing his bare stomach.

"Great!" Isshin burst the door open and grabbed his son in a head lock smiling widely. "Congratulations, you little rascal you're finally a senior, that means you and your friends own the school now, you can do whatever you want and not to mention prom is the most important thing for a senior. Prom is usually when most seniors lost their virginities so don't be shy." He laughed out loud. Ichigo growled and got out of his father's death grip. He then kicked his father.

"Cut it out!" He shouted feeling frustrated. Isshin rubbed his stomach and laughed.

"Ah, wanna fight I see." He then grabbed Ichigo and knocked on the floor as they began tussling with one another.

* * *

Loud booming was heard from downstairs. Karin sighed deeply. 

"Onii-Chan and Tou-Chan are at it again." Karin said reading the paper. Yuzu sighed looking worried.

"I just hope they don't wake up-" Before she could finish a loud bang was heard. "Kaa-chan." She slowly finished.

* * *

Ichigo and Isshin rubbed their heads in pain before looking up at the agitated woman before them. 

"Ichigo, don't you have to get ready for school, Isshin don't you have to get ready for work?" Masaki asked with a sweet smile on her face. They both nodded their heads. "So then why are you two on the floor making so much noise this time of morning?" She asked again. They both stared at her feeling dumbfounded. She chuckled softly. "I'm going to count to one and you two better-" Before she could finish both father and son were out the room. She giggled. "I love my family."

* * *

Ichigo rubbed his shoulder as he walked to school. _Damn Tou-chan, always starting with me early in the morning._ He sighed deeply. 

"Same scowl as last year I see. I take it your father kicked your behind again." He slowly turned around to see who was talking to him. He raised his eyebrow as the petite raven haired teenager walked over to him.

"Rukia, you're still here? I didn't see you all summer I could've sworn your family moved." Ichigo stated staring at her. She definitely seemed a bit different from last year. She looked a bit taller, her hair was a bit longer and she developed quite nicely. He slowly looked away from her legs that were exposed from her skirt.

She walked over to him.

"No, we went away to visit Byakuya-Nii-San's family. We were suppose to stay there for a couple of weeks but ended up staying for the whole summer." She replied.

She couldn't believe she was looking at the same guy she grew up. He was much taller than he was last year she had to bet he was close to six feet if not hitting the mark itself. His natural orange color hair was unruly as ever, his constant scowl gave him the appearance of a bad boy and his muscles were very apparent from his short sleeve shirt. She looked away from him as they both began walking.

"I see did you have fun?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, I enjoyed myself. My sister's pregnant. She just found out yesterday."

"Tell her I said congrats." He smiled. She giggled and nodded.

"So how was your summer?"

"Ah same boring shit as ever, working at Dad's clinic, helping my mom around the house, taking my sisters to whatever activity they joined." He shrugged. "Nothing special, come to think of it I didn't see Renji either this summer." He looked at Rukia. She shook her head.

"I don't know anything." She said.

"Hmmm."

"He probably went to visit his family." She said as he nodded.

* * *

They arrived at the school fifteen minutes later and spotted old friends. 

"Kuchiki-chan, Kurosaki-Kun." Orihime waved and ran over to them. She smiled. "I didn't see you two this summer. Did you have good summers?" She asked. Rukia smiled and nodded.

"Ichigo and I were just talking about our summer, right?" She looked at Ichigo and saw him staring at Orihime. She followed his gaze and saw he was staring at her enormous breasts. Rukia growled and elbowed him in the stomach. He cried out holding his stomach.

"Huh?" Orihime looked confused missing everything. "Is Kurosaki-Kun alright?"

"He'll be fine, anyway let's go find Tatsuki and the others." She said grabbing Orihime's hand and dragging her off.

"Damn that Rukia." Ichigo moaned and walked to his locker where Uryu was standing.

"I saw everything and let's just say you're pathetic." He told him his long term friend. Ichigo sighed deeply.

"I'm not lecherous but it's only natural. You noticed as well didn't you?" He asked looking Uryu who flustered a bit and looked the other. He pushed his glasses up and cleared his throat.

"Only seeing a woman's body parts is not good but I did notice, I would say they increased by two sizes."

"What increased?"

"Chad." Ichigo looked up at his giant friend. "How was your summer?" He asked changing the subject.

"I went to Mexico to visit family, you two?"

"Out of the way, that's right move it move it!!! I'm back bitches and if anyone wanna fight me then bring it on." Ikkaku shouted as he walked through the hallway holding a woodened sword. Yumichika chuckled following behind him.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Ichigo said leaning against his locker. Ikkaku's ears perked up and he walked over to Ichigo.

"Huh? Is there a problem Ichigo? Is there something about my appearance you don't like?" He asked. Ichigo smirked.

"How many times are you gonna get kicked out of school this year?"

"The same number as men your mother slept with." He retorted and everyone in the hallway literally froze. Ichigo began laughing.

"That's funny." He then ran over to Ikkaku to punch him as Ikkaku went to attack as well. Chad and Yumichika found each other back to back as they held their friends back.

"We have got to stop meeting like this." Yumichika chuckled. Chad nodded. Ikkaku composed himself as did Ichigo.

"Let's get outta here." Ikkaku said and began walking. "I'll see you around Kusosaki." He smirked and walked away. Ichigo rolled his eyes and the bell rang.

"That was sure eventful." Uryu stated. Chad rubbed his head.

"This year is gonna be tough."

* * *

Ichigo sat in his class and sighed deeply. Rukia looked around. 

"Where is Renji? I still have yet to see him." She said looking worried. Ichigo smirked at her.

"Aww, you miss your little lover." He teased. She held her elbow up and he quickly covered his side glaring at her.

The door slid open and everyone stared at the red haired badass better known as Renji.

"Renji Abarai is here as a senior now let's countdown to prom!"


	2. Chapter 2

English and Careers

"Renji Abarai is here as a senior now let's countdown to prom!" He began laughing.

"Renji." Rukia whispered and smiled. Ichigo sucked his teeth.

"He just wanted to make a flashy entrance. What a pain in the ass." He said loud of for everyone to hear including Renji. He ran over to Ichigo and pointed at him.

"I see you're still jealous of me." He stated. Ichigo raised his eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Yes, because I'm better looking than you, I'm smarter than you, I'm cooler than you, I'm buffer than you, stronger than you and I get more ladies than you. I'm sorry you're such a pathetic person. Hey Rukia long time no see buddy."

"I can sure say the same for you." She said looking at him. Ichigo sighed deeply.

_First Ikkaku now this dip shit, forget countdown to prom, countdown to when I get the hell outta here._ He thought to himself.

The door opened again and the professor walked in followed by an attractive younger woman. The professor removed his pink flowery jacket and his large straw hat. He placed the items on his desk and smiled at them.

"Ohayo minna."

"Ohayo gozaimasu." The class replied.

"I'm your homeroom sensei as well as your English sensei. My name is…" He turned to the class. "I'll give thirty bucks to anyone who can tell me my full name." He said looking around as everyone pulled out their schedules trying to find his name. "Ah, too bad times up." He laughed making the class moan. "My name is Shunsui Kyoraku and this is my assistant Nano Ise. She's hot right boys?" He smiled.

The class began laughing as she blushed deeply.

"Sensei please!" She growled at him. He laughed and pulled out a piece of paper. He placed it on Renji's desk since he was in the front.

"Write your name and age on the paper and pass it around. I'm horrible at remembering names and faces so most likely I won't know who any of you are by the time you graduate." He stated bluntly. Ichigo sighed deeply.

_This school gotta step up with their staff._

"As for English, you already speak it what more do you need to know, so to challenge you all, you have to speak proper English for now on. For each sentence you speak improperly its one point off your average." He stated shocking the hell outta everyone.

"You can't do that!" A student shouted from the back.

"Proper form, you can not do that. You must say the whole word, instead of you're you must say you are, I'm I am, we're we are, he's he is. Understand?" He smiled. "Good, now let's get started shall we?" He began handing out text books.

Rukia sighed deeply and looked at Ichigo who shook his head.

* * *

After class Ichigo, Rukia and Renji went to Ichigo's locker.

"We have to put up with that all year?" Renji sighed deeply. "That blows." He complained.

"Well, I do not mind, because I am good with English." Rukia smiled with pride receiving glares from Ichigo and Renji.

"We_do not_ care!" They snapped. She rolled her eyes as them.

"Anyway what do you guys have next?" She asked looking at her schedule. Ichigo looked at his schedule.

"Careers." He stated.

"Me too." Rukia said. Renji moaned.

"Bites ass, I got math. See you two later." He waved and walked down the hall. He then began walking with an attractive girl.

"I know it's kinda far away but I am sorta excited about prom." Rukia admitted. Ichigo shook his head as they walked down the hall to their next class.

"I don't even think I'm gonna go." He said and raised his eyebrow when Rukia stopped walking. "What's up?" He asked.

"You have to go Ichigo it's gonna be our last time together as a class. Everyone has to go." She told him as they began walking away. Ichigo moaned.

"But it's annoying. I can't even guarantee I'll find someone I would want to go with." He shrugged. She looked at him and crossed her arms.

"Why not go with Orihime, since you are infatuated with her breasts." She snapped. He turned scarlet and looked at her.

"I-I-I am not, I just happen to look so sue me I'm a guy." He growled at her. She didn't respond she just walked into the classroom. He rolled his eyes and followed behind her.

"Kuchiki-Chan, Kurosaki-Kun, ohayo." Orihime waved at them as if this was her first time seeing them today. Tatsuki smiled at them.

"Hey guys." She smiled at them as they sat at the table in front of them.

"Ichigo, you have this class as well." Chad said as he and Uryu walked into the class. They sat across from Ichigo and Rukia.

"Sado-Kun, Ishida-kun ohayo." Orihime waved at them.

"Ohayo." They both replied back.

"Ichi-Kun." Rangiku ran over to him and hugged him tightly shoving his face between her big breasts. "How are you Ichi-kun?" She looked at Rukia and smiled. "Hey Rukia-Chan." She giggled. Rukia smiled at her.

"Ohayo Rangiku-Chan." Ichigo pushed away and stood up trying to catch his breath.

"I just almost died." He exclaimed. Rangiku pushed her strawberry blonde locks behind her shoulders and placed her hand on her hip.

"Ichi-Kun, you still haven't changed have you?" She then looked at his arms. "Tsk, I take that back you look like you been working out." She grabbed one of his arms pressing her breasts against his arms. Ichigo quickly withdrew his arm blushing.

The bell rang and Rangiku winked at him sitting at a table.

"Sure love big breasts don't you?" Rukia said under her breath. Ichigo looked at her and growled.

"I didn't do anything." He snapped.

"Oh?" Rukia looked down and he quickly pushed his chair in further moving his lap under the table completely.

"Get a life." He barked and looked away.

The door opened and a petite woman followed by a tall heavy set man walked in.

She began writing on the board.

"My name is Soifon you all will refer to me as Soifon-Sensei. This here is my assistant teacher Marechiyo Omaeda. You all will refer to him as Omaeda-Sensei. I do not tolerate tardiness, I do not tolerate foolishness and I do not tolerate idiots in my class, I have no problem with writing anyone up who is indeed a problem. When I'm speaking I should be the only one speaking, I will not stand for rudeness, you will respect each other, you will listen to what everyone has to say. No making fun, no name calling, no cursing and most important no cheating. Anyone that cheats is outta here for the year and you can kiss prom and graduation goodbye." She said all in one breathe shocking everyone. "Omaeda, hand out my sibyls." She told him as she began taking attendance.

"Cold." Tatsuki whispered as Orihime nodded.

"Hope, Renji doesn't get her for a teacher." Rukia whispered. Ichigo laughed.

"I do." She looked at him and they both covered their mouths so they wouldn't laugh.

After Soifon took attendance she leaned against her desk looking at her class.

"This class is all about what you think you want to do when graduate college if some of you even make it to college." She said coldly. "This class is just to help you focus on what your talents are. Everyone has a talent, no one is better than the other and no one is superior to the teacher." She told them looking around. "Orange top, what career path are you looking forward to?" She asked. Ichigo looked around the around when he saw all eyes on him.

"Me?" He asked pointing at himself. She nodded.

"You're the only one with orange hair." She snapped. He crossed his arms feeling insulted. _I got your orange top._ He growled.

"I have no idea." He said flatly.

"Interesting, how about you?" She pointed at Rukia.

"Um…" She looked up. She then smiled sweetly. "Well, sensei I always wanted to be an artist, I love drawing." She told her. Soifon nodded her head and looked Omaeda who was snacking.

"We got a doodler in here, when I'm teaching my lessons watch out for her." She told him.

"Hai." Ichigo covered his mouth as Rukia pouted.

She pointed at Orihime.

"How about you? What type of career do you want?"

"Um…" Orihime looked up. "I want to be a vet." She said. Soifon nodded her head. "Because, I feel that children get sick easily and we need to help them." She said seriously everyone moaned knowing it was too good to be true.

"Orihime, you mean a pediatrician." Rukia said looking at her friend. Orihime shook her head no.

"Oh no, I'm no good with animals." She told her. Soifon sighed deeply.

"Moving on, anyone else wanna volunteer?" She asked. Rangiku raised her hand and smiled.

"A stripper, I'm not too bad with dancing and I have a nice body just ask Ichigo." She winked at him making him blush. Everyone began cracking up. Soifon stared at Rangiku who smiled widely.

"I see, Omaeda mark Matsumoto down as a class clown." She told him.

"Hai." He stood up and began writing on a piece of paper.

"She already memorized names." Uryu sighed. "She's tough." Chad nodded.

"Un."


	3. Chapter 3

Physical Education Does a Body Good

"I can't believe it, every single class." Rukia looked at Ichigo as they stopped at her locker.

"Kinda takes you back to ninth grade huh?" He said. She nodded her head.

"The only difference is Renji isn't with us." She laughed. "You two got into so much trouble then and if you two had the same classes all day you still would."

"Yep."

"Ichigo, Kuchiki-San I've been looking everywhere." Asano skipped over to them. He went to hug Ichigo who moved out the way making him slam into the locker.

"Hey Ichigo, hey Rukia." Mizuiro waved to them.

"Hey Mizuiro." They greeted back.

"Where did you two come from?" He asked as he began texting on his cell phone.

"We just had health and math just now." Rukia told him. He nodded his head.

"What do you have now?" He asked starting conversation.

"Gym." Ichigo replied.

"Really, in what gym?" He looked at Ichigo.

"Gym A."

"Asano and I do as well, shall we all go?" He asked putting his phone away.

"Let's." Rukia said and they all began walking. Asano slowly stood up.

"Wait for me guys." He ran after them.

* * *

Rukia parted ways with the guys and went into the girls' locker room. She spotted Tatsuki and Orihime.

"I'm so glad we have gym together, I don't know what I would do if I had gym just with the guys." Rukia laughed. Tatsuki nodded her head.

"I agree."

"Rukia!!" She turned around only for Rangiku to hug her tightly suffocating her with her breasts. Rukia pulled away from her and began breathing heavily. "Hello ladies." She smiled at them.

"I must say Matsumoto-San you're not afraid of getting on Soifon sensei's bad side?" Tatsuki asked. Rangiku scoffed and folded her arms beneath her breasts.

"Not at all." She stated calmly. "I thought the comment I made was funny and I like teasing Ichigo." She giggled. Orihime looked at Rangiku's chest.

"Wow you're breasts are bigger than mine." She giggled. Rangiku laughed out.

"You're funny, but yes they are. I take good care of my buddies. Having big breasts is a great thing isn't it?" She winked as Orihime agreed. They both began speaking about their bra sizes and the advantages and disadvantages of having big breasts. Rukia and Tatsuki looked their small breasts and crossed their arms staying out the conversation.

* * *

After everyone changed they sat on the bleachers waiting for their sensei to arrive.

"Renji-Kun!" Rangiku ran to him and hugged him tightly pushing his face in between her breasts. He hugged her tightly feeling in heaven. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"This fool actually wanna die that way." He said as Rukia shook her head. She moved from the hug and smiled at him.

"I didn't see you all day."

"I know, it's a miracle, so are you gonna be my girlfriend this year?" He smiled.

"Only if we die and come back to life." She replied making him moan.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my good friend Ichigo Kusosaki." Ikkaku smirked. Ichigo stood up rolling up his sleeve.

"Don't worry, I still have a fist I would like to give to you, ya bastard."

"Great." Uryu pushed his glasses up. Sado and Renji stood in between the two.

Yumichika sighed and crossed his arms.

"Ikkaku you're always fighting." He chuckled.

The bell rang and no teacher was in sight.

"You think you can make a comment like that about my mother and get away with it baldy!" Ichigo snapped. Ikkaku growled.

"Baldy?! That's it everyone move the fuck outta the way I'mma kick his ass!!!" He shouted trying to get Ichigo.

"You kicking my ass is as good as you growing hair on your naked head." He retorted also trying to get to Ikkaku. Chad tried his hardest to hold the two back.

"Where the hell is the sensei? They better get here soon or those two are gonna kill each other." Tatsuki sighed.

"Oh no, boys don't fight over me." Rangiku said looking concern.

"WHO WOULD?!!!" They both yelled at her. She puffed her cheeks up.

"How mean." She whined.

Suddenly a massive aura appeared in the gym making everyone freeze. A gigantic man walked into the gym.

"Damnmit Yachiru, you made me late for my first class!" He yelled at the pink haired girl who was riding on his shoulder. She crossed her arms looking insulted.

"You didn't know where the gym was either." She said. He then looked at the class instantly his eyes fell on the battling teenagers.

Rukia stared at him in shock. This man couldn't be human. His stature was inhuman alone he had a long scar from his left cheek to his right cheek and another long scar that was over his left side of the face while he had a patch over his right eye. His hair was up in a strange hairdo and his smile was scary.

"I see, so you two like to fight. Well, this is my gym and these are my rules. If you wanna fight, you have to fight to the death." He told them. Ichigo and Ikkaku looked at him as if he was insane and they sat down. "Alright, you losers listen up, I don't give a damn about you and I don't give a damn about your well being. Physical Education is all about what your body knows and what it doesn't know. If your body is physically educated this class will be easy however if your body is physically stupid then congratulations you've just entered the gym class from hell." He began laughing. His eyes began glowing and a fire aura surrounded him. A cold sweat appeared on everyone's head.

"K-Kowaii." Rangiku hugged Ichigo's arm. He looked at her and she smirked. "Are you physically educated or stupid? We shall see." She then let him go. He gave a confused looked.

"Everyone against the wall." He told them. Everyone stood up against the wall. "Now move up to that white line." He ordered once everyone did what they were told. He looked at Yachiru. She nodded her head. "Oh yeah, my name, my name is Kenpachi Zaraki, I don't give a damn if you call me by name or sensei. You don't even have to call me if you don't want to. I also don't care who you are. This is my assistant Yachiru Kusajishi she will take attendance." He said as she pushed a large cart of red rubber balls to him.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow.

"Dodge ball? That's so dated." He sighed as Renji agreed crossing his arms. Kenpachi began laughing as he picked up a ball.

"Whoever said this is dodge ball?" He asked. "Well then again you do have to dodge the ball. This is to test if your body is physically educated or physically stupid." He said lightly tossing a ball up and down.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked unsure as Renji slowly uncross his arms.

"Yachiru, you handle the girls while I handle the boys."

"Hai, Ken-chan." She smiled. "This way ladies." She blew her whistle and walked to the other side of the gym.

"Oh yeah, if you get hit you fail." He smiled and threw a ball with all his strength which was headed in Ichigo and Renji's area. They both parted quickly and the ball hit the wall. The ball hit the ground and was smoking. Renji touched the ball and quickly withdrew his fingers.

"This shit is hot."

"Holy crap, look at the wall." Asano gasped. Everyone looked at the wall and spotted the design of the ball imprinted into the wall. Everyone gasped as Kenpachi picked up another ball.

"Let's go." He threw another ball.

* * *

Tatsuki watched the boys running around trying to keep their lives and grades.

"Can a teacher even do this?" She asked. Rukia shook her head.

"I don't know but this one scares me." She said looking at Yachiru who was smiling.

"Let's play dodge ball ladies are you ready?" She asked blowing her whistle. She held up a ball and threw it at them with top speed. Rukia and Tatsuki moved out the way. They gasped when the saw imprint of the ball on the wall. They looked at the small sensei.

_Just what the hell is she?_ They thought and looked at each other. Rangiku smirked.

_Fun._

* * *

Kenpachi continued throwing the balls as the guys dodged them. The ones that did get hit either passed out immediately or went straight to the nurse with a serious injury.

Ichigo bumped into Ikkaku when he tried avoiding a ball.

"Hey, you bumped into me asshole!" He yelled. Ichigo growled.

"It wasn't on purpose I'd rather not touch you dip shit!" He yelled back.

"Humph, fuck you."

"Fuck you!"

Kenpachi smiled. He loved the anger he was sensing from them. He threw two balls directly at them.

"ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT!!" They shouted each grabbing a ball and throwing it back at him with full speed and strength. One ball hit in the head and the other hit him in the chest.

"Oh shit." Renji felt scared. Chad cleared his throat and Uryu pushed his glasses up. Ichigo and Ikkaku just realized what they did and looked at the man who was silent. He then began laughing.

"Excellent!!!! I see you two have advance physical education." He took his jacket off revealing his scarred up muscular arms. "Double time." He smirked he began throwing balls quickly. Renji moved out the way trying to avoid getting hit.

"I'm gonna kill you Ichigo, Madarame!!" He shouted. Chad kept his eyes on the balls and easily avoided them. Uryu also avoided the balls as well. Asano got hit the arm and passed out from the impact. Mizuiro snuck behind the bleachers to text his girlfriend from college.

* * *

Yachiru continued throwing balls at the girls. One ball hit Orihime in the head and everyone stared at her. She rubbed her head.

"Ow, that hurt." She giggled. Yachiru looked at her.

"You got a hard head there Jiggly." She stated.

"Jiggly?" Tatsuki raised her eyebrow.

"Hai, Jiggly is what I

* * *

said Slim."

"Slim?" Tatsuki growled. Yachiru nodded and giggled.

"I give everyone a nickname." She began throwing the balls again. Rangiku caught a ball and threw it back at her which she dodged. "Ah, I see you have good aim busty."

"I try." She shrugged. Yachiru giggled.

"Great upgrade time." She took off her pink jacket and began throwing the balls twice a fast. Orihime continued getting hit but didn't fall or get hurt. Rukia moaned as she dodged the balls. She spotted Ichigo and the guys in a heated battled with Kenpachi. She moaned what kind of gym class was this.

* * *

Shortly after Kenpachi and Yachiru stopped and Yachiru blew her whistle. Everyone who survived gathered together.

"Alright, you losers who are here right now has just proven to Yachiru and I that you have physically education. Therefore tomorrow we shall move on to lesson two. Tomorrow is out running German Sheppards on the track. So be ready and have your shoes. Oh yeah and if you skip class you automatically fail. Class dismiss."

"Later." Yachiru waved and jumped on Kenpachi's shoulder. "That was fun Ken-Chan." She giggled.

* * *

The boys dropped in the locker room as their muscles finally began hurting.

"Shit, I don't even have the energy to wanna fight you right now." Ichigo said looking at Ikkaku.

"Same here." He panted and wiped the sweat from his brow. Renji moaned.

"Why did you two have to throw the balls back at him? He went ballistic."

"Hmm." Chad sighed. Uryu pushed his glasses up and took his shirt off.

"And this is only day one." He said.

"Countdown to Graduation." They all said.


End file.
